


【13】南港爱情故事

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [4]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: 鬼魂设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 一个1gg没有出场的13爱情故事。没写完
Relationships: 予隆, 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【13】南港爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

贺鑫隆也很多年没有回过南港了。

他以为这里会和自己住过的很多个城市一样，在短短的几年间有翻天覆地的变化。

却没想到好像整个世界都变了，唯独这个小镇没有。

南港的交通依旧不是很便利，从火车站下来要坐好几个小时的颠簸大巴。他当年离开的时候，尽管已经无比失望，也不是没有幻想过下车的一刹那，那个人能像小时候一样无所不能地出现在任何他需要的地方，站在路的尽头看着他。这样贺鑫隆就会走过去埋下头，抱住他。虽然长大的贺鑫隆已经可以露出自嘲的笑容，冷静地评价这样的幻想是很可笑的，但是脑海中一闪而过的画面让他有些局促地闭上了眼。

在那个永永远远也不会发生的场景里，在他离开得了无音信的八年又四个月零二十三天里，那个人站在汽车站的一角，像无数次等待他放学、下舞蹈课、爬树、摸鱼一样，静静地站在那。而贺鑫隆，会穿过无数吆喝冰糖葫芦，便宜旅店，人力车的嘈杂声中，一眼就看到他。

人的意识可以编织出热泪盈眶的荒诞幻想，但现实中没那么多巧合才是稀松平常。

贺鑫隆也不知道到底要以什么顺序去见旧时的几个兄弟，他既没有准备好回答于泽宇关于为什么自己要离开的质问，也没有准备好一下子从苟明睿口中听到太多贾涵予这么多年生活的细枝末节，更没有准备好和李梓豪来个促膝长谈剖开这七八年的点点滴滴。

最后他决定先去见见老幺。

任书漾没有像贺鑫隆从前打趣的那样开个水果摊卖葡萄，他开了家发廊。

好像，也不违和。老幺那小脏辫解开了，烫了个很是时尚的卷毛，一脚蹬在门口的小板凳上，调笑说：“哟，隆哥回来啦。“也不是疑问句，这位确实也还生着气呢。

当年自己不辞而别，一起长大的哥几个谁会不生气呢？

可能只有贾涵予不生气吧，贺鑫隆想。

其实老幺还是很好哄的，贺鑫隆试图拽着老幺不再肉乎乎的胳膊撒娇，说声书漾哥哥我想死你啦。任舒漾一闪身躲开，实力拒绝再被当成小孩哄，一脸嫌弃却也弯了弯嘴角。当他看见贺鑫隆露出的手腕上斑斑驳驳的痕迹，吃了一惊连忙追问。贺鑫隆尴尬地扯了扯衣袖，说了声没什么讨生活而已。有什么好说的呢，一个辍学的外省少年，为了活下去又不愿意走歪门邪道，自然是什么脏活累活都干过。

气氛一下子冷了下来，一时间两边都不知道说些什么。

最后还是任书漾扯了把塑料椅子让他坐下，说了声隆哥你来都来了，剃个头吧。

贺鑫隆抹了一把自己的刘海，有日子没管它好像是有点长了，点了点头。

老幺在自己心里还是那么皮的记忆，好像还是第一次见他这么全神贯注的做事。贺鑫隆也没问从前理发的解师傅去了哪，刚才进门就瞥到了后柜顶摆着的黑白照。一时间静默无语，只有刷刷刷的剪刀声。

贺鑫隆想起小的时候总是贾涵予领着他来解师傅这儿理发，自己老是要撇过头去看在一旁写作业的贾涵予，解师傅就锲而不舍得把自己的头掰正。最后实在没办法，就招呼小贾挪个窝挪到贺鑫隆在镜子里看得到的地方继续写。

“你呀，没你哥还活不活了。‘’解师傅剪子利索嘴也利索。

“不活了！”当时他这么说。

“嘿，这小崽子。”

“其实还是能活，就是不太好。”贺鑫隆默默地在心里又一次回答。

任书漾看着他仿佛陷入回忆，也不打扰，只兢兢业业地修整着他的作品，哪知平地一声雷“书漾！！！我来啦！！！”，吓得他差点手一抖剪歪了，继而无奈地笑了，这还能是谁，他这位竹马几十年如一日嗓门比人快一拍。

苟明睿踏进理发店的时候兴致勃勃，拎着两碗一闻就是知道是胡辣汤的东西大大咧咧地叫到：“书漾，我刚从贾宝哥那儿回，给你带的，喏，我特地给你少加点辣。哟，有客人啊，”

啊字还没收尾，苟明睿就和镜子里的贺鑫隆面面相觑。

“啊啊啊啊！隆哥！！！你，你，你……”

“瞎咋呼什么，你自己找个地方喝汤，我帮隆哥剃完头再说。”

“噢噢噢噢噢。”苟明睿倒是很听老幺的话，压下满肚子的疑问往后屋走了。

等贺鑫隆接过老幺递来的热毛巾，仔仔细细擦完脸终于神清气爽坐定的时候，苟明睿已经坐在那拿着勺子搅胡辣汤搅了半天了。

贺鑫隆其实有点饿了，但其实他从小并不爱喝胡辣汤，每次都是陪着贾涵予喝，看他喝的香自己也开心。这些年在外面，他每周固定会买一回胡辣汤，只是从没有喝过。有时候他写着写着日记，胡辣汤就放凉了。凉了的胡辣汤，黏糊，结块，咽不下去。

贺鑫隆以及太多年没有喝过胡辣汤了，现在面对热气腾腾的一碗也张不开嘴。

任书漾看出了他的迟疑，把自己和苟明睿之间的那碗不辣的挪到自己跟前，又把贺鑫隆面前的那碗移个苟明睿，说隆哥吃饱了来的，喝不下，咱俩自己喝把。

于泽宇

李梓豪知道

贺鑫隆终于站在了贾涵予的舞社门口。

余下四个结伴远远地看着他。

the end

**Author's Note:**

> #无水印男故 #13爱情故事  
> 时间：2019-10-14 热度：4 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论
> 
> 热度(4)  
> ～♪ 花茶印象♬ ～ 很喜欢此文字  
> hero是世界的hero 很喜欢此文字  
> 不闻 很喜欢此文字  
> pululu 很喜欢此文字


End file.
